narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Infobox:Hãdo Iwa
Basic Information • Name- Hãdo Iwa • Age- 15-16 (18-19 for Shippuden) • Rank- Chuunin (Part 1) Jounin (Part II) • Hair/Eye Color- Navy Blue/Dark Blue • Favorite Food- Rock Candy • Hobbies- Missions, exploring Diamond Caverns and making rock candy Appearance Part I- Hãdo’s hair is shallowly spiked with his bangs grown out slightly at the sides, usually partially covering his headband. Hãdo wears his headband traditionally, on his forehead. Hãdo almost always wears a black sleeveless undershirt which he tucks in at the waist. Hãdo wears a black coat with deep greenish-blue thread around the collar and end of the sleeves over his undershirt. The coat is always zipped all the way unless forced open. Hãdo wears the same pants and shoes as a majority of the Hidden Leaf Ninja. Part II- Hãdo kept his bangs the same but shortened his hair slightly. He continues to wear his headband in the traditional style. Hãdo switched to a slightly tighter sleeveless undershirt with the Leaf Village symbol on the back. Hãdo got a new coat. His coat is dark gray with deep greenish-blue thread along the zipper. The coat has a large diamond shape on the back in the same greenish-blue color as on the front. Hãdo usually leaves the coat unzipped unless he is in a cold climate. Hãdo continues to wear common Leaf Ninja pants but replaced the shoes with a pair of black shoes that zip down the front. Bio The Iwa clan existed well before even the First Great Ninja War. They started out as Earth Style ninja, one of the first clans to specialize in a particular Change in Chakra Nature. At some point in their history a mutation occurred, which allowed the members of the Iwa clan to mold their chakra into diamonds, thus Diamond Style was born. The Iwa clan became known as one of the most powerful clans of their age. As tensions between countries and ninja villages grew ever greater, the Iwa clan began to see war was inevitable. Due to a severe genetic illness (a strange cancer that some believed to be related to the Diamond Style mutation) the clan’s numbers had greatly reduced. To preserve the clan the leaders of the Iwa first thought a policy of neutrality was sufficient but soon decided to seal the clan off from the rest of the world. Without informing any outsiders, the Iwa vanished from the face of the Earth, well before the war broke out. Hãdo was found in the Hidden Leaf Village when he was only a year old. He was left with no indication of whom he was or where he came from. The Hokage at the time, Minato Namikaze, allowed him to live in the village, placing Hãdo in a small orphanage. As a young child Hãdo didn’t show much interest in the other children at the orphanage, although he did occasionally play games of ninja with them and was regarded as exceptionally good by the other children. Minato thought Hãdo would grow into an acceptable ninja. Naturally Hãdo entered the Academy as soon as he was eligible. While observing Hãdo train Minato witnessed Hãdo create a diamond out of thin air. Shocked by what he had seen, Minato looked through the village archives to find an explanation for what he had witnessed. He discovered of an ancient clan, the Iwa clan, that was able to use Diamond Style ninjutsu. The Iwa clan had supposedly disappeared shortly before the First Great Ninja War. Minato kept this information hidden from the majority, right up to his death. Hãdo and Yoru became friends early in their lives, unsurprising considering Yoru and Hãdo arrived in the village under similar circumstances. The two of them trained together in the Academy and were a natural pair, constantly pushing each other and covering for weaknesses of the other. Their overall test scores were identical and each showed to be adept at ninjutsu at a very young age. After they both graduated the academy at the age of 10 they were placed in a special two man squad intended for recon and infiltration missions. They were highly successful and never failed a single mission. By the time Naruto graduated from the academy the two of them had completed a dozen B rank missions and several A rank missions, all before reaching 17 years of age. By the time Naruto left the village for training, Hãdo had set a goal that he would stop at nothing to accomplish. After a defeat at the hands of the rouge ninja Manami Shuryõ, Hãdo was determined to become as powerful as he could possibly be. The defeat showed Hãdo he was not as powerful as he had thought he was. While recovering from his severe injuries Hãdo decided he wasn't strong enough to reach his goals and protect those close to him. He decided he would train harder than he ever had before in order to recover from his injuries and gain the power he needed to defeat Manami. For the next two years Hãdo was rarely seen in the village. He spend weeks at a time hidden away in the Diamond Caverns where he honed his abilities, performed intense exercises and practiced new diamond based jutsu. His missions were often passed on to other ninja (previously this had been unheard of. Hādo had always been more than happy to go on missions). He ventured into the village for a few days at a time to gather food and socialize. While in the caverns he rarely received visitors, for few even knew the caverns existed. Yoru occasionally visited Hãdo to ensure he was not compromising his physical or mental health. Hinata had notice a chakra surge near the Hokage faces and investigated. Following Hãdo's chakra she discovered the caverns. Hãdo convinced her to keep the caverns a secret. Often while on his rare excursions to the village he would find Hinata talk socialize, primarily to ensure she had not revealed his secret. Otherwise only Tsunade, Jiraiya and a few high ranking members of ANBU black ops knew about the caverns. As Hãdo spent more and more time with Hinata he began to grow fond of her, to the point where he shared his feelings with her. After a full two years Hãdo stopped traveling to the caverns to train, however he did occasionally travel there to explore newly discovered caverns. He had mastered several new techniques including the Iwa clan's forbidden Blood Diamond jutsu. Several months before Naruto returned to the Leaf village Hãdo became a Jounin. Personality Between Yoru and Hãdo, Hãdo is the more serious of the two. He is often more focused on the task at hand and works relentlessly towards the goals he sets. It is hard to throw him off focus but not impossible and Hãdo sometimes has difficulties refocusing once he's been distracted. Although Hãdo can come across as cold and unfriendly his hard exterior hides a sense of humor and kind heart. He prides himself on his iron will. Hãdo likes to push himself and others to become better, however Hãdo occasionally pushes people in the wrong way. Techniques • Diamond Shot- The user pushes their palm outward, launching a handful (1-10) diamond spikes. This attack can be used in rapid succession and without hand signs. • Diamond Shrapnel- Pre-made diamonds shatter into razor-like shards and fly at the enemy, although with limited range and penetration ability. • Diamond Shuriken- The user swipes their arm, throwing several shuriken made from diamond. • Diamond Shield- A small curved wall (shield) emerges from a surface (most commonly the ground) and blocks incoming attacks from a single direction. • Diamond Pillar- A single pillar of diamond protrudes upwards from the ground, either nearby or under the user. • Diamond Fist- The user’s fist becomes coated in diamond as they deliver a punch to an enemy. • Diamond Blade- Diamonds begin forming around the user’s arm and quickly grow into a long crude looking blade capable of cutting through rock. • Diamond Impale- Series of large diamond spikes protrude upward from the ground, impaling anything in front of the user. • Eye Shine- The eyes of the user take on a reflective quality, similar to that of diamond. Bright light is reflected away from the user’s eyes and can be used to direct light into the eyes of an enemy by making direct eye contact. • Diamond Armor- Diamonds grow from the pores of the user, creating a protective layer of diamond over the skin of the user. Layers can be added to increase the level of defense. Any area of the body can be armored but the diamonds take a brief moment to grow. • Diamond Hammer- Large mass of heavy diamond forms around both fists as the user strikes down on his opponent. • Diamond Storm- A large amount of diamond spikes fire from both the user’s palms, covering a wide area. • Diamond Dagger- A small triangular diamond blade protrudes from the user’s hand. This technique does not require a hand sign and can be produced quickly to deliver a quick counter or follow up attack. • Diamond Spear- A large diamond spear forms in the user’s hand. The spear is then thrown and is capable of penetrating most basic defenses. • Diamond Knee Strike- Similar to the Diamond Style: Diamond Fist technique, A rough layer of diamond coats the user’s knee as they strike. • Summoning Jutsu: Scorpion- Hãdo created his summoning contract using a scroll he discovered in the Diamond Caverns. Hãdo summons scorpions. He is capable of summoning many small scorpions, several very large scorpion or a single giant scorpion named Daiyamondo. Although Daiyamondo is willing to fight for Hãdo, he rarely listens to orders and believes Hãdo lacks the killer instinct to eliminate his enemies. • Diamond Shrapnel Bomb- By launched diamond spikes from their pores rather than just the palms of their hands the user can launch many diamond spikes in all direction, covering and entire area with diamond spikes. • Earth Style: Trench Foot- This jutsu displaces the earth underneath the feet of an opponent by splitting the ground beneath them, creating a small trench about knee height. The displaced earth the quickly moves back into its original position, trapping the enemy. • Earth Style: Soft Mound- This jutsu simply upturns the dirt below or near the user, creating a soft landing point. It areas where there is no preexisting dirt, extra chakra can be used to grind rock into sand, however this jutsu is much less effective when uses in this manner. • Earth Style: Rock Tomb: The earth under an enemy breaks and ripples just before stone rises on all sides of the enemy trapping them in solid rock. The rocks can then be pulled together, crushing the enemy. • Earth Style: Stone Breaker- By running chakra through solid rock the rock becomes brittle and easy to break. • Diamond Impale: All Directional Spikes (Shippuden)- After performing the Diamond Impale technique the user makes an extra hand seal. Diamond spikes grow out of the spikes created by the first technique in the direction of the enemy. • Diamond Guild (Shippuden)- By placing a hand on an object the user can create a layer of diamond over the object, either protecting it or hindering movement. • Diamond Drill (Shippuden)- By creating a large diamond drill around their arm and using their chakra to spin it at incredibly high speeds the user of this technique can penetrate almost any physical defense with ease. • Diamond Barrier (Shippuden)-Diamond dome forms around user and defends against attacks from all directions. • Complete Diamond Barrier (Shippuden)- Similar to the Diamond Style: Diamond Barrier technique, the only difference being that the Complete Diamond Barrier is a complete sphere and will even protect the user from underground attacks. • Double Diamond Blade (Shippuden)- Simply two Diamonds Style: Diamond Blade techniques, one encasing each arm. • Diamond Great Sword (Shippuden)- A larger variant of Diamond Style: Diamond Blade technique. A Diamond Blade can quickly turn into a Diamond Great Sword and catch an enemy off guard. • Perfect Cut (Shippuden)- Hãdo's most powerful diamond blade variant. Hãdo creates a finely crafted long sword style diamond blade (unlike other Diamond Blade variants which take the form of crudely crafted blades) that protrudes from his hand. By hardening the blade to the highest possible level and then adding a blade-like veil of chakra Hãdo creates a blade that can cut through any solid matter and chakra. • Iwa Secret Technique: Blood Diamond (Shippuden)- The Iwa clan’s signature forbidden technique. After drawing the blood of an enemy using a chakra made diamond the user can employ this technique. Diamonds begin growing into blood vessels of the wounded enemy until they begin severing the vessels and puncturing organs. After multiple uses diamonds will begin growing inside the user’s body. With each use the diamonds grow faster and will eventually puncture the user’s heart before killing the enemy. The diamonds that grow within the user can be broken down by flowing chakra through them but the process takes up to an hour. If the user is struck while the diamonds are inside them there is a great risk that the diamonds will tear the inside of their body apart. • Hellfire Diamond: Barrier (Shippuden)- A combination of Hãdo’s Diamond Style: Complete Diamond Barrier and Yoru’s Hellfire Style: Firewall. This special combination defense is equal to the power of Susanoo and is just about impenetrable. • Hellfire Diamond: Infinitely Destructive Arrow (Shippuden)- Hãdo creates a large arrow made from diamond and hardens it to the highest extent of his abilities. Yoru coats the diamond in hellfire. The two of them uses chakra in a wheel like form on each side of the arrow to launch it. The arrow is extremely hard to dodge and causes immense damage. Combat Diamond Style Hãdo is the sole user of the ancient Diamond Style ninjutsu. This was an ability that only full blood members and a select few half-blood members of the Iwa clan possessed. By condensing chakra and solidifying it artificial diamonds are created. Hãdo is an expert as using this legendary ninjutsu, able to create diamonds quickly and is varying forms. Hãdo often uses his diamonds as weapons, whether it be swords, spikes or blunt weapons. Hãdo’s diamond style also makes for a formidable defense. Whether in the form of a shield or armor there are very few direct attacks that Hãdo can’t block. Taijutsu Hãdo possesses above average strength and speed which makes him a formidable taijutsu user. Although his basic taijutsu is nothing spectacular or out of the ordinary, when Hãdo combines his taijutsu with his diamond style ninjutsu he becomes significantly more dangerous. While coating his skin in diamonds Hãdo has the potential to easily break bones and lacerate flesh. While more adept taijutsu users are able to out maneuver Hãdo, few would be able to damage him using taijutsu alone. 'General-' Hãdo’s style of combat relies more on precision and counter attacks more so than brute force. His diamonds are ideal for creating defenses and can penetrate most materials. Hãdo possesses chakra well above average along with impressive physical endurance, allowing him to endure long battles. He often attempts to drag a battle out and use this to his advantage. Hãdo, although relies almost entirely on ninjutsu during combat, uses his chakra conservatively, only using powerful attacks at key moments. Hãdo almost never uses ninja tools, although he is capable. Hãdo commonly ends battles with his Diamond Style: Diamond Blade attack or one of its variants, although he sometimes pulls something unexpected out of his sleeve.